lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Moore
House Moore is a medium sized Vandal House that lives within the Kingdom of Lucerne and operates out of their seat of Moore Keep. House Moore is a vassal of House Martell of whom they were annexxed by during the Westfold Wars of the reign of James Lovie, and since this day they have attempted to be as loyal to House Martell as possible. House Moore controls the castle of Moore Keep of which is one of the smaller castles of the noble families of western Lucerne but they make up for this with the large population of their lands which give them large levies and tax base. Their sigil is simple in that they blazon their arms with three bronze spearheads on white, a bronze border embattled, and this basically is just a sign of their military purpose to the Kingdom. The words of House Moore are not known publically but in private their words are "Honor above surival." and this has led to many of their members throughout their history being involved in some serious last stand fights. House Moore travelled southward during The Great Migration and during this time they became known for their brutal tactics which involved the clan they were leading basically brutalizing its way from Denmark south towards the Valley of Lucerne where they eventually founded themselves permently inside the crest at the northwest of the valley. In this place they would become a bitter force within the valley, and despite constant attempts to capture their members they evaded capture for many years until during the reign of James Lovie they became invovled in the Westfold Wars. During the Westfold Wars their leadership was captured during the final battle by House Martell and they were forced in this moment to surrender to House Martell or die. In this moment they surrended thus marking their loyalty to House Martell for the rest of their excistence. History Early History House Moore travelled southward during The Great Migration and during this time they became known for their brutal tactics which involved the clan they were leading basically brutalizing its way from Denmark south towards the Valley of Lucerne where they eventually founded themselves permently inside the crest at the northwest of the valley. In this place they would become a bitter force within the valley, and despite constant attempts to capture their members they evaded capture for many years until during the reign of James Lovie they became invovled in the Westfold Wars. Westfold Wars Main Article : Westfold Wars During the Westfold Wars their leadership was captured during the final battle by House Martell and they were forced in this moment to surrender to House Martell or die. In this moment they surrended thus marking their loyalty to House Martell for the rest of their excistence. The Journey Main Article : The Journey 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Noteable Members Family Members *Troven Moore **Kelsey Moore ***Mandon Moore ****Haley Moore *****Shelia Moore. Died during the Plague *****Harven Moore *****Dalia Moore *****Erik Moore ***Whelia Moore ***Alerria Moore *Laley Moore Other Noteables *Yord Snow Category:Sworn House of House Martell Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Lucerne Hold